Beije a Moça
by Weena Potter
Summary: Gina não fala mais com Harry e ele tenta entender seus sentimentos por ela. Ron e Hermione querem ajudar os dois a se entenderem com um barco, uma lagoa e quem sabe, um beijo, é claro.


**BEIJE A MOÇA **

A Toca era o melhor lugar do mundo (depois de Hogwarts, é claro) para Harry. Sempre achara que era um lugar incrível, apesar de Rony dizer que a casa dele não era tão legal assim. Mas agora, Harry estava pensando seriamente que poderia haver um outro motivo pra isso. O fato era: Gina Weasley também morava lá. E ele havia percebido pela primeira vez o quanto ela havia mudado, ainda mais quando pensava naquela garotinha que se escondia toda vez que Harry cruzava o cômodo em que ela estava.

Eram suas férias de verão, logo estaria em Hogwarts cursando seu sexto ano e ele não poderia estar mais feliz por estar com os Weasley e não com seus tios. Estar com eles o fazia sentir em casa, sentia que o lugar dele era no mundo bruxo, e depois que havia descoberto isso, era duas vezes mais insuportável ficar com os Dursleys. Dessa vez, estar na Toca era um pouco diferente, pois ele ainda estava abalado com a morte de seu padrinho no ano anterior e todos pareciam medir as palavras com ele, menos Gina. Ele sabia que ela gostava que ele estivesse lá, mas quase não dirigia a palavra a ele, falando somente o necessário. Uma conversa com Hermione o informou que ela sentia um pouco de raiva dele. "Ah, Harry, o que você esperava? Você sempre fala com ela como se ela fosse uma criança precisando de cuidado!" Essas foram as palavras de Hermione, e isso o fez pensar. Será que ele falava assim com ela mesmo? Ele nunca havia percebido... Mas sabia que sentia um tipo de preocupação com ela, como se precisasse protegê-la e... e...bem, ele não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ela. Mas de qualquer forma, ele entendeu que ela não gostava de ser tratada assim. O problema seria evitar isso. Pensou muito sobre esse assunto, e talvez ele fizesse por puro impulso. Talvez não pensasse muito antes de falar com ela desse jeito, e mesmo assim, prometeu que tentaria melhorar.

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Gina continuou não falando com Harry. Rony e Hermione perceberam e quiseram ajudá-los com essa situação – sem dizer nada a eles.

E para fazer isso, eles começaram uma conversa um tanto estranha durante o café da manhã.

- Harry, você sabia que tem um lago aqui perto da Toca? Começou Hermione.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação.

- É sim... Muito legal. Tem um barco que o papai enfeitiçou para flutuar sozinho e à noite, bem, fica bastante _romântico _... Continuou Rony.

Harry levantou as sombrancelhas. Onde os amigos queriam chegar? Com certeza, ele achou muito bom que existia um lago, eles poderiam se divertir lá durante a tarde ou algo assim. Mas o que Rony quis dizer com a palavra "romântico"? Só quem conhecia Rony poderia dizer o quanto estranho era isso vindo de alguém como ele.

- Você gostaria de ir lá? Hermione perguntou. E antes que Harry pudesse responder, ela continuou:

- Sabe quem poderia mostrar a você? Gina!

As reações dos que estavam à mesa foram todas muito diversas. Fred e George trocaram olhares com Rony e Hermione e saíram da cozinha direto para o quarto deles. A teve um acesso de risinhos histéricos e seu prato quase caiu. O abaixou sua cabeça para seu próprio prato e sorriu. Harry engasgou-se com o seu suco e Gina levantou o olhar de suas salsichas com ovos e fuzilou Hermione com o olhar.

- Se ela quiser, é claro. Hermione completou.

Gina concordou com a idéia, mas sugeriu que fossem todos eles, incluindo Rony e Hermione (que não poderiam dizer não mesmo se quisessem, Gina deixou isso bem claro. Discretamente.) Harry ficou feliz que aquilo não gerou discussões e realmente queria conhecer o lugar.

Decidiram ir até lá de tardezinha, pois era a hora que a lagoa ficava mais bonita, segundo Rony, o que foi estranho. Saber que uma lagoa ficava mais bonita sob o anoitecer definitivamente não era o tipo de coisa que Rony saberia.

Enquanto caminhavam até o lago, Gina parecia feliz, e bastante nervosa, pois Harry notou que ela esfregava as mãos ou arrumava os cabelos quase toda hora. Rony e Hermione também estavam ansiosos e pareciam estar pensando sobre algo muito importante, pois Hermione estava com aquela cara que ela sempre fazia antes dos exames, repetindo tudo o que havia lido para si mesma. Harry sentia-se bem, talvez com um pequeno frio na barriga e nem ele sabia o motivo. Talvez ele também estivesse ansioso. Está bem, ele _estava _ansioso.

De repente, todos puderam avistar o tal lago. Claro que aquilo só era novidade para Harry, que de repente lembrou que nunca estivera ali antes em todas as vezes que ele passou suas férias na Toca. Talvez fosse algo novo, coisa do . É talvez ele quisesse pescar. Ou talvez nem houvesse um lago, e fosse tudo armação de seus amigos para que ele e Gina voltassem a se falar. Tentando afastar esses pensamentos, ele olhou para a lagoa. Era realmente uma paisagem bela, não era muito grande, mas havia bastante água ali; Havia muitas árvores e plantas dentro dela, o que a deixava mais bonita. Harry olhou para os amigos, esperando que dissessem algo, afinal, a idéia foi deles. – Bem... começou Hermione, no barco só cabem dois de cada vez. Faremos assim: vão vocês dois – e apontou para Harry e Gina, - enquanto eu e Rony esperamos aqui. O barco volta quando vocês quiserem voltar.

Para a surpresa de Hermione, ninguém protestou. Harry entrou no pequeno barco que havia na margem e estendeu a mão para Gina, para ajudá-la a entrar também. Ela sussurrou algo que pareceu um 'obrigada', mas ele não teve certeza, e mal eles haviam sentado no barco, ele começou a se mover; Harry olhou para a margem se afastando, provocando a curiosidade de Gina, que se virou para olhar. _Rony e Hermione não estavam mais lá._

- Isso é que dá confiar nesses dois... Harry disse olhando para Gina. Ela apenas sorriu.

'Ótimo, meus melhores amigos me colocam num barco, esperando algo romântico, com uma garota que nem ao menos _fala_ comigo!' Harry pensou. Decididamente, agora ele não sabia como aquilo ia acabar se ela não iria dizer nada.

Ele começou a ouvir algo, muito distante. Aquilo parecia... parecia _música_!

Estava cada vez mais perto agora, ele conseguia ouvir, entender as palavras.

_**Aí está ela, aprendendo a namorar...**_

_**Nada nada vai falar**_

_**Mas embora não a ouça**_

_**Dentro de você uma voz vai dizer agora**_

"_**Beije a moça""**_

Essas últimas frases Harry tinha certeza que foram ditas muito perto do barco, perto de seu ouvido. – Ouviu alguma coisa? Perguntou a Gina.

Ela fez uma cara engraçada e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_**É verdade, gosta dela como vê.**_

_**Talvez ela de você**_

_**Nem pergunte a ela**_

_**Pois não vai falar, só vai demonstrar,**_

_**Se você a beijar**_

Agora ele percebera os dedos de Fred e George naquilo tudo. Uma olhada rápida para a água e ele viu todos os tipo de animas aquáticos _**cantando.**_ Levantou a cabeça e viu que havia pássaros que também ajudavam a entoar a canção. Abaixou seu olhar e viu que Gina o observava, mas ela não parecia estar nem um pouco interessada nos animais ao seu redor. Harry a olhou atentamente. Viu cada detalhe de seu rosto e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso ao constatar o quanto ela era linda. Chegou mais perto dela e quis sorrir novamente, vendo tão perto aquelas sardas que ela tinha no rosto. Olhou para os lábios dela e se inclinou mais pra perto ainda. 'Ela é a irmã de Rony!' pensou e afastou-se muito rápido, voltando a sua atenção para a água. Gina pareceu chateada.

_**Sha la la la la la la**_

_**Vai não vai, olha o rapaz não vai**_

_**Não vai beijar a moça**_

_**Sha la la la la la la**_

_**Essa não, ele não tenta não**_

_**E vai perder a moça **_

- Gina, me desculpe... Eu sei que você às vezes não gosta do jeito que falo com você. Então me desculpe. Não consegue entender o quanto é difícil evitar? Eu me preocupo com você, por isso tento protegê-la... Mas se você não gostar, eu posso tentar parar. É só porque eu _gosto_ de você. -

Harry estava de costas para a ponta da frente do barco e não viu que estavam flutuando para perto das árvores. Só percebeu quando ficou mais escuro, pois haviam entrado debaixo das folhas de uma árvore gigantesca.

_**Esta é a hora**_

_**Flutuando na lagoa**_

_**Veja só que hora boa, não perca esta chance**_

_**Ela não falou, ela não vai falar**_

_**Se você não a beijar**_

Gina estava virada para a água, mas ouviu o que ele dissera. Sorriu para ele mais uma vez quando viu que ele a olhava. Harry ficou mais aliviado. Ela o olhava com atenção e ele tentou pensar quando que a tinha visto tão bonita como ela estava agora. Como nunca poderia ter notado?

_**Sha la la la la la la **_

_**Vai com fé, que agora vai dar pé**_

_**É só você beijar**_

_**Sha la la la la la la**_

_**Vai em frente, não desaponte a gente**_

_**Você tem que beijar**_

Ela sorria para ele, e Harry sabia que aquele momento era só dele. Ela estava sorrindo para ele e ninguém mais. Percebeu o quanto gostava dela, e o quanto sentia sua falta quando não ela estava por perto. Percebeu o motivo de toda sua preocupação com a irmã de seu melhor amigo.

_**Sha la la la la la la**_

_**Pegue a sua mão, escute essa canção**_

_**E beije logo a moça**_

_**Sha la la la la la la**_

_**Pra ser feliz, faça o que a gente diz**_

_**E beije logo a moça**_

Tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e quis dizer a ela que ele havia percebido. Que ele havia entendido tudo. Queria dizer o quanto fora idiota de não ter notado antes. Mas sabia que ela não iria dizer nada. Ouviu o que a canção dizia. Ela não falou, e nem iria falar... Andou de joelhos até ela sem soltar suas mãos. Aproximou-se cada vez mais de seu rosto e pode sentir seu coração e o dela bater mais forte.

_**Beije, beije**_

_**Beije a moça**_

_**Beije a moça**_

_**Beije a moça, beije a moça...**_

E a beijou. E sabia que daquele momento em diante Gina nunca mais deixaria de falar com ele, pois ele havia notado. Ela viu que ele havia entendido finalmente o motivo de sua preocupação com ela. Ele a fez compreender que ele não havia beijado uma criança. Que ele não havia beijado a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo. Ele não havia beijado a caçula dos Weasley. Ele havia beijado Gina do jeito que ela era e sempre fora. Afinal...

Ele havia beijado _a moça._

FIM

Música: Beije a moça, do filme a Pequena Sereia.


End file.
